The invention relates to surface cleaning. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to a floor surface cleaning machine with a stowable handle. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a handle for an upright floor cleaning machine that is configured to selectively stow and extend along its axis. In yet another of its aspects, the invention relates to a floor cleaning machine that has a fluid distribution system in which fluid is dispensed with a handle-operated push rod for applying a cleaning fluid to a floor surface, such as a bare floor or a carpet, wherein the handle is selectively collapsible for shipping and/or stowage. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a floor cleaning machine that has a fluid distribution system and a stowable handle that can be locked in the extended and stowed positions. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a steam cleaning machine with a stowable handle. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to an extraction cleaning machine with a stowable handle. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a wet mop with a stowable handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,658,692 discloses an extraction cleaning machine comprising a fluid delivery system with a cleaning fluid supply tank for storing a cleaning fluid mounted on an upright handle housing, a fluid distributor for applying the cleaning fluid to the surface to be cleaned, and a fluid supply conduit for supplying the fluid from the supply tank to the fluid distributor. A flow control valve in mounted in the fluid supply conduit and is controlled by push rods that are mounted for axial movement within the upright handle housing and a trigger on a handle. Other extraction cleaning machines with similar mechanical control systems for gravity flow are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,977.
US2010/0287716 discloses bare floor cleaner that includes an upright handle assembly pivotally mounted to a base through a swivel mounting and includes a handle housing. A water tank is mounted to the handle housing and is adapted to hold a quantity of water. A fluid distribution system is located between the water tank and the fluid distributor for distributing fluid from the water tank to the surface to be cleaned. Further, the fluid distribution system includes a heating element for heating the water from the water tank to steam, whereby the steam is distributed to the surface to be cleaned. The upper handle portion has a grip, a trigger, a handle tube and a push rod within the handle tube that actuates a microswitch, which selectively energizes a solenoid valve in the fluid distribution system to control the flow of water to a steam generator for application to the bare floor surface to be cleaned. Other bare floor steam cleaners with similar fluid distribution control systems are disclosed in WO2011019814.
A wet mop with a similar fluid distribution control system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,048,458.
In all of these floor cleaning appliances, a handle tube with a hand grip on the upper end extends from an upper end of a handle housing and the push rods are axially slidable in the handle tube. In view of the internal push rods, the handle tube cannot be collapsed into the handle housing for shipping or stowage.